Oh look! Another undertale Q&A!
by ReaperSythe
Summary: This is an undertake fan fiction Q&A inspired by thriller killer and onthenose. (those people are much better at this kind of thing btw) and every undertake character will be here. But be warned! There are spoilers to be seen in this innocent looking Q&A...
1. Chapter 1

Hello guys! This is my first ever fanfic and its going to be a Q&A.  
This takes place two years after the events of the paficest route of undertale  
by the way. well let the the undertaleness begin!

sans: or would you rather have a bad time?  
RP: i'll stick with undertale, thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

From: onthenose  
I poke my head out of Sans' jacket Why hello there!

Just a heads up, CU might go after you.

RS: aw goddamit, because of them I probobly wont get to 10 chapters *sighs*

RS: well then. here goes. CU IF UR FUCKING OUT THERE I WILL SLP UR ASS SO HARD IT BECOMES A FUCKING PANCAKE SO FUCK OFF. oh

and if i see cu on this Q&A i will ban urbip adress.

RS: Alright, I need to know stuff. What ships are shipped?

Everybody: none!

RP: just not yet... *Cackles evily*

Papyrus: How did you get your battle body?

Papyrus: UM, WELL, I DON'T USUALLY TALK ABOUT THIS BUT THE TRUTH IS I GOT FROM A COSTUME STORE.

sans: but that doesnt meen its not epic, right bro? plus the scarf is original. it was a present from our mom.

Sans: I STOLE YOUR HOODIE IMMA JUST RUN AWAY NOW

Well, bye! *jumps into a hat on the floor*

sans: come back here you crazy nose!


	3. Chapter 3

From: Shark Lord

 **sans did you know your brother can fly?**

sans: yes i do. i taught him that back in the good old non-lazy days where there was no anomaly who controlled EVERYTHING. *glares at

Frisk*

Frisk: I'm sorry!

RS: Remember guys I can't update until you people reveiw. So, show your appreciation by reveiwing!  
Thank and have a great day!  
over and out, RS


	4. Chapter 4

From: onthenose

 ***I jump out of Temmie's hair* Wassup!**

 **I am sorry, but I must do this. *smashes Grillby's head and Sans' head together**

RS: No, nO SanSBy hErE this is a sansby free area!. begone, foul beast!

 **Sans: Here's your jacket back. There are a few... Modifications that I've made. *smiles evilly***

sans: * takes out match and burns hoodie. then takes out another hoodie from his pants pocket* sorry man but im not gonna trust these

"modifications"

 **RS:A-HA! I've got you now! Sans helped make Papyrus' battle body with Papyrus for a costume party! HA!**

RS: oh, but thats where your wrong. This is an AU. in an AU I can change the storyline however I see fit.

sans: wait, so your the anomaly?! YOU SHOULD BE BURNING IN HELL!

RS: Pfft, silly skelyton, im the one who brings people to hell myself. *magic sythes appear in the air and start to spin*

sans: ACT-CHECK

ReaperSythe

LV99999999999999999999 ATK999999999999999999 DEF-41

*No one knows where he came from...

*But hes here

*and THATS WHAT MATTERS

RS: Don't worry, I'm joking with you.

 **Frisk: Are you Asian? Who's your crush? How old are you?**

Frisk: Yes, Monster Kid, 12.

 **RS: How old are you? What's your backstory?**

RS: Age:? Backstory:?

RS: thats a story for another time...


	5. Chapter 5

From: Boggie445

 **I Think i will like this q and a**

RS: Thank you! I'm doing the best I can for every one!

RS: It feels so good that I'm making people happy.

RS: But remember, I can only do this if people review...

sans: so keep those reveiws coming. you wouldnt wanna have a bad time, huh?

 **also give underswap sans Blue Centaur (Monster version of red bull)**

US!Sans: OKAY! *drinks blue centaur* OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! OH MY G-*explodes*

US!Papyrus: *kills asker*

RS: well, that's all for now. Remember, review!


	6. Chapter 6

From: Squeakyhamster

 **Is US!Papyrus on a Killing Spree?**

RS: Not any more. *kills US!Papyrus and devours his soul.*

RS: Mmmmmmm... that hit the spot. but there wasn't much determination, so it tasted kinda bland. I think Id rather have a nice, juicy,

determination filled human soul... *glances at Frisk*

Frisk: No touchie. my soul.


	7. Chapter 7

From: Squeakyhamster

 **So is papyton a thing now that you are on the surface with RS?**

RS: I mean, it's okay and all, but Papy And Mettaton barley know each other..

And since Frisk is only 12, they're not having relationships with people yet, so no ships yet...

Frisk: And living with RS is okay, even though he has anger issues. *whispers* he sometimes kills random people on the street.

 **Also, Did flowey fix his temper?**

Papyrus: And ironically enough, he's giving flowey anger manegement classes...

RS: welp, that's enough for now, I have to make more chapters!


	8. Chapter 8

From: Squeakyhamster:

 **Say, whats Chara the ghastly murderer been up to latley?**

Chara: just planning your demise:) oops. did I just say that. shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit!

Sans & RS: *pull out magic and begin to attack Chara*

Frisk: no! no killing! Not here, not ever!

See ya. These reveiws are coming fast aren't they.

see you soon!

over and out, RS.


	9. Chapter 9

From: Squeakyhamster

 ***turns Frisk green* u may need this if Chara attacks. If it does nothing, just bash em with it K.O style.**

Frisk: Good Idea. *goes over to Chara and whams them on the head with the sheild*

Chara: I'll kill you for that!

RS: *whistles and walks into room, spinning a tiny sythe in his hand*

Chara: *grumbles and sits down* I'll get you yet reaper...

RS: Thank you guys! see, I told you the next chapter would be here soon!

see you later,

over and out, RS


	10. Chapter 10

From: onthenose

 ***jumps out of the dishwasher***

 **Hola!**

RS: Bonjour!

 **Sans: I am not a nose.**

sans: yeah, i'm not gonna belive that, your name is kinda on the nose

 **Flowey: I am giving you anger issues again. *plays videos of every single time that he has been defeated***

RS: *smashes computer before anything plays* OTN, no! I just got flowey to be kind of nice!

dont't ruin this for me. And him!

 **Reaper: In my home dimension, you are not powerful at all and I am the most powerful being ever**

RS: That's not true. being a reaper, I don't exist in any one universe. Therfore, there is only one verisan of me.

 **Toriel: Have you gotten back with Asgore?**

Toriel: Yes, we are back together.

 **Sans: Who do you like? *silently chanting* Grillby, Grillby, Grillby...**

sans: i'm not intrested in anyone at the moment.

 **Reaper: Who do you like? If you like anyone, that is. Personally, I ship Reapra. (Reaper x Chara. It makes sense when you think about it.)**

RS: Erm.. um.. *glances at Chara* AW GOD FUCKING DAMNIT! * opens portal and jumps trough quickly*

Chara: * the situation dawning on them* HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA ! Man oh man, now I can black mail him!

Hee Hee Hee!

 **Toodle-oo! *dives into microwave***


	11. Chapter 11

From: Squeakyhamster

Hi, onthenose! (RS dont use this) I agree (Its me, ****. ) Reapra makes sense

RS: Hey, um, no it doesnt! * jumps back through portal*

Chara: * Demon laugh*


	12. Chapter 12

from: Squeakyhamster

 **Chara... he can do the same and both possibilities cancel each other out. No one has the upper hand. Now... what did i want to to do again...?**

Undyne, sans, RS: Dunk?

 **Ah, yes. *Ties up Chara. Places a basketball hoop right above a trash can and slam dunks chara, making them trash. i dissapear in a poof of**

 **smoke.***

Undyne: Yessssss! Do it again, punk

sans: Bravo! nice dunk!

RS: Ermm...

Chara: Hmmmmmm... Hee hee hee h-agghfahf *starts choking on bannana peel*

RS: umm, okay, thats good enough for today...? *super blush and then jumps trough portal*


	13. Chapter 13

From: Squeakyhamster

 **Chara, no one has the upper hand. He can blackmail you just as easily. (also i think u like him).**

Chara: I DONT LIKE HIM!*demon blush* at least I don't think I like him...?


	14. Chapter 14

***leaps out of Papyrus' mouth* My creation is forming... Reapra has become canon! Mwahahahaha!**

RS: NO IT HASN'T!

 **Well, now I can do this. *smushes Chara and Reapers faces together* Don't you dare try to get out of this, I know you like it.**

RS: *Bites OTN's hand*

Chara: WTF!

 **Sans and Grillby: sansby sansby sansby sansBY SANSBY SANSBY SANSYBY**

sans: i said im not intrested in anyone at the moment! i said this allready

Grillby: I mean, sans is nice and all, but It's not like I have a crush on him?...

 **WOAH, when did different universes get here?**

RS: since forever

 **My dimension is not an alternate universe, it's a place where only I live, and if you were to enter, you would have no power there. You can only**

 **enter if I give you permission.**

RS: okay, thanks for the tip.

 **Do you have siblings in here, Reaper?**

RS: I'd rather not talk about it.

 **Well, adios! *hops into a shelf***

Everyone: By!


	15. Chapter 15

From: onthenose

 ***climbs out of the air conditioner***

 **DUDE! My hand! You're paying for my medical bills, you know.**

RS: ugh.. Fine *gives OTN 2566553 G*

Frisk: Where did you get that kind of money!?

RS: You know I have a job, right?

Chara: Really? I've never seen you work before.

RS: I'm a reaper. The universe pays good money so people die.

Chara: *stars in eyes* So I could kill people and still make money!

RS: Woah woah woah! It's not that easy! you have to have an extremley powerful soul, and you have the right kind a magic. (portals, sythes,

teleporting ect.) Oh and have to have experianced death.

 **Flowey: Who do you give anger management lessons to?**

Flowey: I don't give anyone anger manegment classes. RS is the one who is giving me anger manegment classes.

 **Chara and Reaper: You know you want it.**

RS:nOooOooooOOOOooOoOoOooOoOO!

Chara: yuck!

 **I DON'T CARE! SANSBY! PAPYRISK! REAPRA!**

RS: _ **I shall kill you and devour your soul.**_ *Sythes Appear*

Frisk: Everybody clear the house! He only speaks like that when he's really mad! *house explodes*

 **Papyrus: Can you cook anything other than spaghetti?**

Papyrus: YES! I CAN ALSO MAKE DELICIOUS MUFFINS!

 **Sans: You're a pun master, no "bones" about it. You could say I'm a numb"skull" or a "bonehead", but I've got a "femur" puns to say. It takes**

 **a lot of "spine" to say these puns in front of Papyrus, but to be honest, I'm just trying "tibia" "humerus" guy.**

sans: good job! your very "humerus"

Papyrus: WHERE ARE THE KNIVES?

Chara: Thats the spirit!

 **Bye! *steps into a box***

Everyone: Bye!


	16. Chapter 16

From: onthenose

 ***I teleport in* Yes! All that gold let me pay my teleport tax! Look at me go! *teleports everywhere* *stops* Crap, I have to pay more now.**

 **Well, it was fun while it lasted.**

RS: your welcome

 **Reaper: Do you really think that you could hurt me?**

RS: you said so yourself, you're as weak as a fly when your not in your dimension.

I will make it my life mission to make Reapra canon. It is now on my bucket list.

Papyrus: WHY DO YOU KEEP HARRASSING RS? WHAT DID HE DO TO YOU?

 **Chara: Thoughts on Reaper?**

Chara: um... well... uh... HE'S AN ASSHOLE THAT... erm...

I lost my train of thought there...

 **MY SHIPS SHALL RAIN SUPREME! *a flood of Papyrisk and Sansby fanart and fanfics descend upon the house***

RS: *screams* it burns! it burns!

 **Hmmm... I wonder what happens when you try teleporting without paying the tax? *tries teleporting but a wormhole appears* Huh. So that's**

 **what happens. Well, I'll let you deal with that! *dives in between the couch cushions***

Sans: thanks "buddy", now I have to deal with fricking underfell...

Papyrus: WELL GOOD BY EVERYONE! NYEH HEH HE- OOF!

RS: * pushes Papyrus to the side* that's MY job!

RS: Bye guys! see ya soon!


	17. Chapter 17

From: MrGoodyTwoShoes

 **Entries not allowed:**

RS: Man it is hard to write your name...

 **1\. Non-stories: lists, bloopers, polls, previews, challenges, author notes, and etc.**

 **2\. One or two liners.**

 **3\. MST: comments inserted in between the flow of a copied story.**

 **4\. Stories with non-historical and non-fictional characters: actors, musicians, and etc.**

 **5\. Any form of interactive entry: choose your adventure, second person/you based, Q &As, and etc.**

 **6\. Chat/script format and keyboard dialogue based entries.**

 **Your story is not allowed under sections 5 and 6 of the guidelines.**

 **Interactive stories like this are not allowed according to the rules of the site. One way you could fix it is to accept questions via PM only (and not take anything via review) or through a forum and use said forum for the interactive portion while you update this with the characters various adventures based around said forum goings without acknowledging within the story that it came via the forum. That way you can keep writing while also keeping the interactive portion you appear to require in order to write your story.**

 **Also, try writing your story like a traditional story and not in script format as stories written like that are not allowed here. Even if you went with 'sans said' with quotation marks ("") around the dialogue it would be enough to fix it.**

 **MGTS of Critics United**

RS: What's your problem man, what did I ever do to you? I mean besides ban you from this fanfiction? Since when did you have the right to

go around and fuck everything up! *sigh* don't say I didn't warn you...

RS: *slaps MrGoodyTwoShoes his ass so hard It becomes a fucking pancake*

RS: Welp, sorry to end this on a kinda sad note, but imma go read Homestuck now.

Over and Out, RS


	18. Chapter 18

**I feel it.**

 **The constant shifting of the world, in ways I haven't before.**

 **I feel it constantly. Every single second that I've been stuck in this damn black hole that I created in my foolishness.**

 **All of the 2 years that I've been here. Un-stopping, never ending, torturous.**

 **There is no escape.**

 **Unless...**

 **The Q &As I frequent. The ones that I've been to so often, they might even consider me as a friend. **

**Just one word will be all it takes. I must choose wisely.**

 **"Help."**

RS: I'm coming!

* opens portal and jumps through *

A/N:

And that, my freinds, Marks the beginning of a crossover...


	19. Chapter 19

Guest

 **Oh look! Another immature idiot who thinks they're being original and cute!**

RS: Oh Look! Another asshole who's to afraid to show their damn face because in the inside their just a mushy, filthy worm.

...

...

...

I'm out, motherfucker.


	20. Chapter 20

From: onthenose

 **Hey! Whoa! Wait... How did you get here!? Do you- are you-... *sigh* Well, while we're in this black hole, waddya wanna do? We could just float around in the nothingness! Like I've been doing... For 2 years... Anyways! Unless you want to float around for eternity, do you have a plan for getting out?**

RS: their's a thing called teleporting and portal making.

RS: you- you can't do that?

RS: oh right, not everyone can...

RS: well, we'll find a way outta here! I know it!

 **A/N**

 **Guys, if you don't want me doing just authors notes, start asking questions!**

 **RS might no longer be in the home universe, but everyone is still availible for asks...**

 **welp.**

 **see ya around.**


	21. Chapter 21

From: Shark Lord

Sans what fish tastes funny? A CLOWNfish!

sans: *good one kiddo.

Chara what would you do if you found yourself in an AU where everyone including a certain skeleton were living chocolate?

Chara:

chocolate.

Chocolate.

CHOColate.

CHOCOLATE!

CHOCOLATE!

CHOCOLATE!

CHOCOLATE!

CHOCOLATE!

CHOCOLATE!

CHOCOLATE!

CHOCOLATE!

CHOCOLATE!

CHOCOLATE!

CHOCOLATE!

RS: *shoots with tranquilizer dart* oh god.


End file.
